Annar Veruleiki(Outra Realidade)
by Igor De Souza Santos
Summary: O mundo é cheio de crenças e teorias, entre as teorias existe a de que vários universos existem coexistindo em harmonia e cada um com uma realidade diferente, vamos olhar uma realidade diferente de Naruto, onde ele ganha novos poderes, se torna forte e por isso ganha mais responsabilidades e toma decisões que não só influencia a sua vida, mas, a vida de todos que ama!


Annar Veruleiki

(Outra Realidade)

Capitulo 1

O Momento Da Mudança

Talvez naquele momento para Naruto fosse difícil de acreditar nas palavras de seu sensei Iruka, mas, pelo menos não podia duvidar dele, já que estavam no meio de um luta contra um jounin traidor Mizuke que havia enganado Naruto e roubado o Pergaminho Proibido Da Folha, mas qualquer duvida havia sumido de sua cabeça quando encarou os olhos de seu sensei e via a verdade e a sinceridade e pela primeira vez se sentiu alguém e esse sentimento valeu por uma vida inteira, tanto Iruka quanto Naruto perceberam que Mizuke havia lançado kunais com papel-bomba e shurikens:

- Fuja Naruto! – gritou Iruka que mesmo ferido pensava em como sair dessa.

Naruto pensou em fugir, mas, as palavras verdadeiras de seu sensei o fizeram ficar e foi nesse momento em que sentiu uma ardência nos olhos e uma dor de cabeça muito grande, como que no momento essas dores surgiram, elas sumiram e Naruto pode sentir um poder incrível pelo corpo todo, parecia que seu cérebro trabalhava muito mais rápido do que o normal sentiu mais forte do que um homem adulto e parecia que podia ver coisa que sua ingenuidade de criança ainda não mostrava,começou a ficar de pé e pode ver pelo reflexo da bandana de Iruka-sensei que seus olhos estavam diferentes a sua pupila havia se expandido ficando cinza com um brilho fraco no centro e a iris assumiu a forma de um anel de cinco centímetros da cor vermelha sangue e o resto do seu globo ocular estava amarelo sol,quando ficou de pé se surpreendeu vendo as kunais e as shurikens vindo em câmera lenta,olhou para as suas mãos e viu um chakra perolado em volta delas e percebeu que seu corpo também estava envolvido com esse mesmo chakra, olhou para frente e viu Mizuke com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto e com uma força que não sabia se tinha agarrou o colete e jogou Iruka para longe que caiu deitado de lado e sem saber o que estava fazendo apenas seguindo o instinto juntou as duas palmas apontadas para cima e expandiu o chakra perolado e brilhante que o envolvia em forma de uma esfera atingindo as kunais e shurikens, mas sem mudar a sua trajetória, Naruto rapidamente pula para o lado e as armas se cravam no solo onde estava agora a pouco, mas, o interessante era que os papeis-bomba não explodiram. Iruka e Mizuke estavam surpresos com o que aconteceu com ambos não paravam de encarar os olhos de Naruto, Iruka totalmente supreso e Mizuke com um sorriso de cobiça, mas mesmo assim com muita raiva:

- O que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou o traidor, mas, Mizuke não espera a resposta e começar a fazer uma seqüência de selos, Naruto ainda tentando entender os novos poderes fica supreso ao olhar Mizuke e no minuto seguinte olhar uma rede com vários pontos envolvendo até os órgãos de dentro de seu corpo que conduzia chakra de uma maneira que Naruto não identificava, mas agora observava Mizuke fazendo uma seqüência de selos e para a sua surpresa, Naruto conseguia ver cada um em câmera lenta e sem saber como sabia identificá-los e fazê-los novamente até melhor do que Mizuke:

- Katon: Gouryuuka No Jutsu! (Técnica do Grande Dragão de Fogo) – gritou Mizuke expelindo pela boca um imenso dragão de fogo vindo em sua direção.

Naruto se surpreendeu, sua reação seria de medo e ficaria estático sem saber o fazer, mas estava calmo e centrado sabia o que deveria fazer, havia lido o Pergaminho Proibido e visto uma técnica, somente sentia que sabia executá-la:

- Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!(Técnica Dos Clones Das Sombras) – grita Naruto fazendo surgir dois clones perfeitos que somem em uma velocidade impressionante, no momento em que o dragão de fogo vinha em sua direção Naruto percebe que estava envolto pelo chakra perolado e brilhante e novamente junta as duas mãos com as palmas abertas voltadas para cima expandindo chakra que cancelou o dragão:

- Mas que merda é essa? - perguntou Mizuke furioso e frustrado, mas, antes que ele pudesse fazer outro ataque um clone de Naruto surge dando um potente soco de direita o jogando do galho da arvore de onde estava na trajetória de onde Mizuke iria cair surge o outro clone que faz os mesmo selos que o nukenin havia feito anteriormente:

- Katon: Gouryuuka No Jutsu! (Técnica do Grande Dragão de Fogo) – um dragão de fogo foi expelido pelo clone de Naruto, maior e certamente mais poderoso do que o do Mizuke atingindo em cheio ele causando uma explosão de fogo e uma onda de calor ao redor da explosão.

Iruka assistia a tudo impressionado, especialmente com a mudança de Naruto que de uma hora para a outra tinha um porte nobre, austero e de grandeza, certamente seria confundido com arrogância extrema, ficou impressionado vendo o seu aluno derrotar um nukenin, ainda mais usando uma técnica que ele havia usado, só que mais poderosa:

- Iruka-sensei, o senhor esta bem? - perguntou Naruto fazendo o ninja voltar à realidade, não podia de deixar de encarar os novos olhos dele e os ver voltar a serem azuis como sempre viu:

- Estou sim Naruto, obrigado por perguntar! - respondeu Iruka vendo o seu pupilo desmaiar, provavelmente de cansaço, o alívio para o professor da academia fora o fato de sentir vários chakras se aproximando, a ajuda estava a caminho.

Não sabia por quanto tempo estava nesse estado, mas, comemorou quando finalmente teve forças e controle para abrir os olhos, Naruto estava se acostumando com a claridade vinda de lá de fora através da janela, à última coisa que se lembrava era da incrível luta contra Mizuke:

- Que bom que esta entre nós novamente Naruto! – disse uma voz conhecida para o loiro, uma voz que parecia ter carregado imensos fardos, Naruto olhou para a figura vestida com um manto branco em detalhes de vermelho, o rosto cansado pelos anos de vida e de batalhas, mas ainda mantinha o brilho nos olhos cheio de vida e força: O Terceiro Hokage e ao seu lado sentado em ma confortável poltrona estava Iruka, Naruto ficou feliz vendo o seu sensei saudável:

- Quanto tempo fiquei aqui? – perguntou Naruto se sentando:

- Algumas horas somente, nada que atrapalhe a sua vida! – respondeu Iruka ficando de pé – Como se sente?

- Bem! – respondeu Naruto com um sorriso amarelo, ainda se lembrava das palavras de Mizuke:

- Tenho muito que explicar Naruto! – disse Sarutobi Hokage puxando uma cadeira e se sentando ao lado de Iruka – Mas por onde devo começar?

- Comece explicando as mudanças de ontem! – respondeu Naruto calmamente.

O Terceiro encarou Naruto por um tempo, para Iruka que sabia de algumas coisas certamente o terceiro Hokage estava se decidindo se deveria omitir algumas coisas ou contar tudo:

- Está bem, mas, devo começar pelo o início de tudo até chegar ao ponto onde sua história se encontra. – disse Sarutobi.

Naruto concordou:

- Em tempos antigos surgiu o clã Uzumaki e o clã Namikaze...! - começou o Sandaime olhando Naruto tentando esconder a sua total surpresa:

- Eu tenho um clã?

- Tinha! - respondeu o terceiro – Não se tem o conhecimento de quando ou quem deu início aos clãs, mas, depois de anos os dois clãs eram amigos e o que os aproximava era que ambos têm Kekkei genkai mesmo elas sendo tão diferentes, com a amizade dos clãs tentaram várias vezes casarem os filhos na esperança de criar uma terceira kekkei genkai, mas a carga genética de ambos era tão grande que o corpo não suportava as duas ao mesmo tempo, quando uma criança nascia só conseguia despertar uma das kekkei genkai isso até ontem quando você mostrou que isso era possível!

- Eu sou filho dos dois clãs? - pergunta Naruto:

- Sim! - respondeu Sarutobi:

- Mas por que não estou com eles? - perguntou Naruto com uma leve alteração na voz:

- O dois clãs foram extintos há muito tempo, não sabemos o que incentivou esse massacre, mas eu sempre achei que era por causa dessas tentativas de formar uma kekkei genkai única que certamente seria mais poderosa do que as duas separadas! - respondeu Sarutobi – Também não sabemos que vila shinobi patrocinou o massacre, Konoha era muita amiga dos dois clãs e estudávamos o estabelecimento em definitivo deles aqui, era o Hokage nas negociações quando as notícias do massacre chegaram até nós, eu fui pessoalmente até lá e só encontrei destruição e corpos espalhados pela localidade, penso eu que foram surpreendidos enquanto dormiam, enterramos os mortos com honras militares e tentamos descobrir quem tinha feito isso; só encontramos corpos de mercenários, sem bandana e sem bandeira!

Naruto em sua nova condição não conseguiu esconder a tristeza de ter os seus parentes mortos, mas a raiva por saber que quem havia massacrado o seu clã por causa da inveja do poder que eles teriam com a união dos dois clãs:

- É normal ficar triste, mas, acho que nenhum dos membros dos dois clãs gostaria que você se entregasse a o ódio e o desejo de vingança! – disse Iruka tentando dar um consolo a Naruto:

- Então o que faço? – perguntou Naruto:

- Traga justiça a eles! – respondeu Sarutobi.

Naruto parecia que tinha acordado em relação a isso, talvez agora para Iruka e o Terceiro o loiro estivesse sentindo o peso das palavras do professor da academia:

- E como cheguei até aqui? – perguntou Naruto numa clara tentativa de desviar do assunto:

- Primeiro foram os seus avós Uzumakis com a sua mãe Kushina, alguns anos depois a família do seu pai Minato! – respondeu Sarutobi.

O loiro não podia deixar de ficar feliz em escutar os nomes dos seus pais, Naruto os achou bonitos, Kushina e Minato, Naruto imaginou um lindo casal que até os seus nomes pronunciados juntos combinavam, com esses pensamentos não viu a cara de surpresa de Iruka:

- Você é igual ao seu pai Naruto e tem um pouco da personalidade da sua mãe! – disse o Terceiro.

Naruto ficou supreso com isso e nesse momento associou o nome de seu pai:

- Espere um momento! – pediu Naruto – Minato Namikaze, já vi esse nome em um livro...! – Naruto tentava se lembrar de onde viu esse nome queria associar o nome a uma foto que tinha visto:

- O Yondaime Hokage De Konoha! – disse o terceiro Hokage chocando Naruto e Iruka, mais Naruto pelo fato de seu ídolo e agora seu pai ter selado a Kyuubi nele:

- Por que ele fez o selo? – perguntou Naruto triste:

- Por em todo mundo shinobi somente o chakra dos membros do clã Uzumaki tem condições de suportar o chakra venenoso da Kyuubi! - respondeu Sarutobi – Seu pai queria que você fosse visto como o mais novo herói da Folha!

Naruto parecia ter um entendimento surgindo na sua cabeça já que a tristeza de seu rosto estava diminuindo, Hiruzen via um novo brilho nos olhos de Naruto, pequeno, mas, presente parecia orgulho, o Terceiro Hokage sorriu com o amadurecimento de Naruto:

- Talvez deva aceitar o legado do meu pai e fazer que seu sacrifício não seja em vão!

- Esta certo Naruto, mas, acho que devemos falar de suas kekkei genkais agora! - disse o velho Hokage:

- Mas eu só vi uma. - disse Naruto:

- Eu também Hokage-sama! - disse Iruka concordando com Naruto:

- Mas você não notou nada de diferente no seu corpo? - perguntou o Terceiro Hokage que sorriu quando Naruto ficou sem resposta e deixou Iruka confuso e surpreso por não ter percebido que Naruto havia despertado outra kekkei genkai:

- Sim, eu percebi! - respondeu Naruto recordando melhor da sua luta:

- O doujutsu ocular se chama Tenshigan (Olho Do Anjo) do Clã Namikaze! - explicou Sarutobi – A sua maior fraqueza esta no fato que causa muito desgaste no usuário, se não for bem treinado pode levar você a morte e certamente você viu uma chakra perolado e brilhoso em volta do seu corpo como uma armadura não é?

- Sim! - respondeu simplesmente Naruto ainda absorvendo as informações:

- Essa kekkei genkai do clã Uzumaki se chama Tsuyoi Karada (Corpo Forte) e ela simplesmente melhora o condicionamento físico da pessoa! - explicou o Terceiro Hokage:

- Sim! - concordou Naruto – Eu percebi que podia fazer alguns movimentos que certamente requerem treinamento!

- Mas informações sobre essas linhagens esta em dois pergaminhos que seus pais deixaram, quando sair do hospital os terá em mãos! - disse Sarutobi – Mas vamos falar de outras coisas!

- Como o que? - pergunta Naruto:

- Você fez o que muitas gerações atrás de seu clã tentaram fazer, você criou uma nova kekkei genkai a partir de duas que se rejeitavam a nível celular e essas três linhagens existiram e agora existe separadamente do doujutsu do sábio que criou o mundo ninja, sua linhagem é única e como a vida de um ninja pode ser curta não vamos arriscar perdê-la! - respondeu o velho Hokage que respirou fundo para continuar a explicar – Não durmo desde ontem discutindo com o conselho e chegamos à conclusão que você deva praticar poligamia!

- Um casamento com várias esposas? - pergunta Naruto supreso com a voz alterada:

- Sim! - respondeu Sarutobi com um sorriso pervertido no rosto – Que bom que compreende o que vai acontecer com você já que as notícias da nova linhagem surgindo em Konoha vai se espalhar rápido e os clãs da vila vão oferecer mulheres de idade fértil para casarem com você!

- Mas não quero obrigar ninguém a casar comigo! - disse Naruto:

- Uma atitude nobre, mas, vamos discutir isso detalhadamente com o conselho da vila, mandarei alguém chamar você quando me reunir com o conselho novamente, por hora deve se aprontar para receber a sua bandana, tirar a foto para registro e conhecer o seu time, você tem uma hora antes da cerimônia! - explicou o Hokage se levantando e saindo do quarto junto com Iruka – Eu mesmo quero entregar as bandanas esse ano!

Naruto se dirige ao banheiro mergulhado em pensamentos, ainda digeria o que tinha escutado do velho Hokage, mas, sabia que ele não havia contado tudo, no momento se contentaria que o que sabia no momento, sabia que em breve questionaria o velho, estava debaixo do chuveiro há meia hora tentando colocar as idéias em ordem, percebendo que teria que ter mais tempo sai do chuveiro com uma toalha branca e felpuda amarrada na cintura; toma um grande susto quando olha para o espelho do banheiro e não se reconhece, não tinha mais as três marquinhas em cada bochecha, elas haviam sumido, seu rosto parecia mais adulto, seus cabelos estavam um pouco grandes, não mais espetados, mas assentados e as suas pontas apontavam para baixo, mas a sua maior surpresa estava no seu corpo que de uma hora para a outra tinha músculos que nem imaginava ter, os músculos de seu braço aumentaram consideravelmente, mas, normal para quem fazia treinamento ninja, agora tinha um peitoral definido e duro, o abdômen duro com os gomos definidos, seu bumbum estava duro, cada músculo de seu corpo estava definido, mas o que mais surpreendeu Naruto fora o fato de que seu membro estava um pouco maior do que antes:

- "Não acredito que até nessa parte da minha anatomia a minha kekkei genkai melhorou!" – pensou Naruto eufórico com as mulheres que ia ter na cama e a surpresa de vir o seu membro rijo, queria não demonstrar, mas, era um pervertido de primeira, parou de pensar nisso quando se virou e viu um amontoado de pano e em cima um par de coturnos pretos e um bilhete:

BILHETE ON

"Penso que se você mudou o seu corpo e sua mente, por que não mudar o modo de vestir, esse dia é um novo começo para você, aproveite!"

"O Terceiro"

BILHETE OFF

Naruto sabia quem tinha deixado as roupas, ele tinha razão, estava na hora de mudar mesmo e para a melhor; com isso vestiu uma cueca boxer vermelha sangue, depois uma calça preta um pouco folgada, amarrando a cintura com uma corda, o nó colocado no lado esquerdo no corpo com pontas pequenas, o coturno preto com cadarço calçado, a camisa azul escura de manga comprida colado ao corpo e uma camisa, por cima uma camisa vermelha da cor do sangue folgada, um cinturão com compartimentos preso na cintura da cor marrom escura e uma bolsa de kunais e shurikens presa na coxa direita, Naruto se sentiu pronto e saiu do banheiro quando na cama deu de cara com dois pergaminhos bastante velhos e um bilhete:

BILHETE ON

"Esses pergaminhos pertencem ao seu clã, é seu por direito, eu disse que ia encaminhá-los a você, faça bom uso e também aceite o presente esse colar que representa a união dos dois clãs."

"O velho Terceiro"

BILHETE OFF

Naruto pegou os dois pergaminhos e guardou em um dos compartimentos e em cima da cama pegou um cordão preto e o ergueu na altura dos olhos vendo o pingente, um circulo onde antes da curva para a esquerda surgia uma perna onde fazia uma meia volta até a ponta convergir em um só ponto, dois triângulos foram colocados por cima do redemoinho, um maior do que o outro; as duas pontas do primeiro fazem uma curva fechada para fora, depois desce e em seguida faz uma curva para dentro formando um semi-quadrado, ambas as pontas agora fazem uma curva aberta para dentro; o segundo triangulo tem as duas pontas fazendo uma curva aberta para dentro se conectando com as pontas do primeiro triângulo, um traço formando uma curva fica abaixo dos triângulos com uma crista no meio e um segundo traço formando uma curva com os seus pontos conectados com a primeira curva, Naruto o achou bonito e o colocou no pescoço e em seguida o colocou por dentro do colante azul escuro que estava usando e saiu do quarto em direção a Academia Ninja, em direção a uma nova etapa na sua vida.


End file.
